


Он приносит удачу

by Melidira



Series: ФБ 2020: Челлендж [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bead Embroidery, Beadwork, Crafts, Crochet, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melidira/pseuds/Melidira
Summary: Материалы - бисер японский, фетр, кожа.Исходник - кадр из фильма.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Series: ФБ 2020: Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Челлендж





	Он приносит удачу

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы - бисер японский, фетр, кожа.  
> Исходник - кадр из фильма.

  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5a/95/6kNAVnPp_o.jpg)

«Я сделал это для тебя. Чтобы ты помнила обо мне. Вырезал из кусочка джапора. Он приносит удачу.»  
«I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet. It'll bring you good fortune.»

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4d/5b/7eY9L5uB_o.jpg)

«Я не люблю песок. Он грубый, жёсткий, неприятный. Он проникает повсюду.»  
«I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere.»  


  


**Author's Note:**

> fandom Star Wars 2020 - "Он приносит удачу"


End file.
